An Issue of Punctuality
by Fivercon
Summary: Kurama is the perfect gentlemen with a smile to make countless swoon and has dependability like no other. So then what is keeping him from a meeting with his special someone? KB. [COMPLETE]
1. Monday's C

Author's Note: I really don't know what the heck I'm thinking. Okay, so that makes what, five stories I have that aren't completed…and here I am coming out with a new one? Wow. The day I finish a fic will be a good day! Anyways…I'm very happy to bring you my latest KB fic that's actually a story. This makes the first KB fic I've written since 2002. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are sadly not mine.

_

* * *

How many times have you heard praises about Kurama? How many times have you heard about his extraordinary intellect, handsome looks, awesome powers, good manners and about a hundred more wonderful things about the foxy, young former thief of Makai? Probably a lot and the list just keeps going and going._

_Unfortunately, we all have faults and yes, temporary ones do count; at least for the time being. Believe it or not, Kurama was eventually caught up in the cycle of mistakes for two weeks, and finally committed a blunder on a moonlit night when things were supposed to be perfect._

**

* * *

Monday's "C"**

Tap, tap, tap.

_He'll be here soon._

"Fresh, hot cinnamon rolls! Get em' now before they go!"

_Aw, I am **starving**...NO! I promised to save my appetite for tonight…just a little while longer._

"Only a couple left! Whoops, I mean only three left! Make that two!"

_Why do I have be standing next to that bakery? I'm moving…_

Botan quickly walked pass the bakery with her eyes glued on the sidewalk in case the sugary sweetness of the cinnamon rolls tempted her hunger. Once she was a good distance away, she looked back to see a little boy take the last roll his mom had just bought for him. Botan couldn't help but feel jealous at the little kid who couldn't be older than four. Hunger is a nasty business.

She leaned against the old railing of a fence that ran around the park and sighed thinking of things a girl would think about. Although it was mid January, she was wearing a casual dress with comfortable classy shoes. After all, a girl had to look nice when meeting someone for a social occasion.

Feeling restless again, she began tapping her foot and looked around for her companion. No signs of him anywhere. The wind picked up so she dug her hands deep within the pockets of her coat and shivered.

_What's taking Kurama so long?_

This question got her thinking of his odd behavior for the past week that had been rather strange…

* * *

"Hey, Kurama!" 

Botan waved at him enthusiastically at the gate of the school. Kurama's class had let out a while ago and the students were making their way home. After waiting for her friend for about fifteen minutes, she finally saw Kurama's vivid red hair among the crowd and called out to him. Botan, like many others, blushed a little when she saw him smile and casually wave back before coming towards her.

His dark blue coat was unbuttoned revealing a white collared shirt underneath, complete with a black tie that slightly fluttered in the December wind. Seems like another typical student right? Wrong. More like a model coming out of the university with his designer slacks and custom-made school bag completing the image. But truthfully, he really was a college student just going home. Well, sort of. The whole demon-fighting life aside that is.

"Hi Botan, what are you doing here?" Kurama greeted as they fell in step beside each other. His question was met with a quizzical look.

"What? Um, we were going to meet here, right? Or maybe I got it wrong…"

Kurama only shook his head and sighed. "No, my mistake. I'm sorry Botan, I just lost track of time."

As usual, Botan's cheerful attitude took over and she quickly forgot the matter altogether. "I just came to say 'hey' and then I'm moving on to the others."

"I see."

Botan laughed at Kurama's smile that clearly indicated his disappointment. He hid it well but she knew better. It was just one of those personal things you begin to pick up after a while. Call it instinct, good relationship senses or whatever, she's definitely got some part of him figured out.

"Oh come on, I came to see you first and I'm not leaving yet!"

"What?" Kurama asked acting genuinely surprised and innocent as he slightly shrugged his shoulders.

Botan sighed and punched his shoulder playfully. She didn't want to leave soon either; it was always their time together that made her day so special. They went for a little while longer under the tall, leafless trees that lined the road. A casual talk between them always seemed to make the stress disappear. Whether it was Botan's new assignments or Kurama's good grades at school, there was always a topic on hand and it led them to discuss many things. Occasional laughs, blushes and "moments" if you want, pervaded these conversations and rightly so.

The chilly wind suddenly picked up and a strong gust blew at them from nowhere causing a slip of paper to escape from Kurama's bag. In a flash, he caught it and quickly made to stuff it back in his bag but not before Botan got a glance of the red mark stamped on the front. Her lavender eyes widened with shock.

"Is that your grade?"

"What is?" He asked politely though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I'm talking about that big 'C' on that paper!" Botan said exasperatedly as she waited for an explanation.

"Yes, that's my grade." Botan continued to look shocked at Kurama's nonchalant manner. It's not that he'd always fret and worry about his grades but it was a known fact that even his littlest effort would have gotten him a near perfect grade. So what was it that was causing him to be so…distracted?

"It doesn't bother you?" She had to wonder what was going on. Was he sick? Was he all right? Was there anything she could do? Was it really that serious? Yes, Botan's way of worrying just grows with every second and soon, she was starting to panic for ridiculous reasons that weren't relevant to Kurama at all.

Kurama only stood across from her and smiled. "It's fine Botan. Nothing is wrong."

But of course, who would listen to someone say that without doubts? "Are you sure? I mean…then what's going on with you?"

She definitely struck something there. The rational, calm and sensible member of Team Urameshi suddenly lost his cool. Kurama quickly resumed walking and managed to hide the paper in his bag once more. "Nothing's the matter with me Botan. I'm normal, can't you tell?"

Botan was not going to let him get away with that feeble cover-up. She ran to catch up and was about to pelt him with a million questions when he stopped abruptly causing her to almost knock into him. Before she could regain her balance, he turned around and enveloped her in a tight hug. All she could see was darkness and couldn't help becoming momentarily lost amidst his comforting scent.

"Ku-rama-wwai-!" Her muffled words barely escaped from her lips seeing as how he had pressed her close to his chest and wasn't letting go. Botan was squished and she couldn't say anything that was comprehendible. Now that was frustrating! What was he trying to hide from her?

"I've got to go okay? I'll see you soon." He slightly relaxed his arms for her to look up, allowing him to place a swift kiss on her forehead. With that, he disappeared.

It took her a moment before collecting her wits and frustration about her. "KURAMA! YOU CAN'T USE THOSE SKILLS ON ME!"

But of course, that foxy trickster was already gone.


	2. Tuesday's Spill

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Here's the second chapter so enjoy KB fans. I don't know why but this fic is really hard for me to write! Where's my inspiration! Where! Oh and don't mind the French in this chapter…I know there are probably a few mistakes for those of you who are whizzes of the romantic language.

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are sadly not mine.

_

* * *

A "C." Everybody gets a "C" now and then. All right, so it's everybody minus Kurama. Shocking …no wonder he was trying to hide it. What was going on with him? What was causing him to let his grades fall? Well, whatever it was, it must have been important._

**_

* * *

_Tuesday's Spill**

Botan's little demon of anger flared its temper momentarily at the remembrance of that little incident with Kurama. Who could blame her though? She was just worried about him. There was no harm in that. And how did he repay her? He ran out on her in his smooth, tricky fashion that was so cool yet so irritating at the same time.

That fox.

The puffs of air forming from her breath slowly began to become more visible at the drop in temperature so Botan decided to step into a small coffee shop to warm up. Inside was extremely welcoming as the warmth pulled her into its embrace that mingled with the strong aroma of coffee beans. There really was nothing that could warm you up on a cold winter's day like that. It's like slipping on your rattiest, most faded, gigantic sweater or sitting in front of a cozy, crackling fire with your special someone beside you.

Botan wished it were the latter of those mentioned above but she'd settle for coffee, or at least the smell of it. She was determined not to spoil her appetite. Period.

Speaking of a crackling fire, there was one in the corner with empty armchairs surrounding its merry aura of bright light. Botan didn't need a second invitation as she hurried over to the source of heat and plopped herself down tiredly in one of the chairs.

She let out a heavy sigh that blew some stray blue strands from out of her eyes. Okay, so Kurama still wasn't here but she'll be patient. After all, good things come to those who wait right? But how long could her patience last?

_I'm sure he's on his way right now._

Botan smiled as she imagined a frantic Kurama rushing out of his house but still trying to keep his clothes from getting too frumpy as he dashed swiftly through the crowded streets. Perhaps he ran by a flower shop and decided to stop and buy her a bouquet of flowers, or maybe he was going to surprise her like last time…

* * *

Later that night, she had received a much-needed apology from Kurama for his abrupt departure. It didn't take long for her to temporarily forget her frustration. Only when he hung up the phone did she realize that she'd fallen for his smooth talking again. Cursing her weakness, she slumped down on her bed and buried her face into a fluffy pillow. After a few moments, she figured that she'd let it slide. But little did Botan know that that was about the tenth time she'd followed that reasoning. 

But our Kurama wouldn't be our Kurama if he'd just blow things over with an "I'm sorry" right?

"Koenma sir, you wanted to see me?" Botan asked as she entered the toddler's room the next day.

"Yes, and that's to tell you that I don't need to see you." Snapped Koenma as he wagged his stamp in a childish fashion. Botan's look of confusion only added to his foul disposition. "It means that you have the day off."

Botan's eyes widened with excitement. "Really?"

"Really."

"Yes! Thank you so much sir!" Botan smiled happily as she dashed out of the office. Many possible options flashed through her mind as she contemplated what she could do with her first day off in many, many, _many_ days. Well, whatever it was going to be, she had to get ready so she hurried to her room. Zipping pass the many ogres and flying stacks of paper, she made her way down the hallway and took a quick turn around the corner only to bump into something.

"Botan, just the girl I was looking for." A pair of amused emerald eyes looked down at her.

"Kurama! What are you doing here?" Botan asked, slightly flustered at having knocked into him. Before he could answer however, she continued talking about her day off. "Koenma let me have the day off! Why don't we do something?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. "Of course you have the day off. I requested it."

"You did?"

He broke their eye contact and pretended to look at a _very_ interesting corner of the ceiling with the most innocent eyes. "It's a way to apologize for yesterday…"

Botan laughed and took his arm. "Well, in that case, lead the way sir."

"Indeed, my lady." With that, he led her to the human world.

* * *

The menu offered a lot of expensive food that looked very delicious…and very French. Botan looked at the foreign words and decided that it'd be safer to let Kurama translate than to blindly pick something that might not suit her taste. She knew Kurama would be able to and would do so in a very suave manner as if it were his second language. He would order in a prompt fashion, ask the waiter for a wine menu, choose the best out of the selection and sit back nonchalantly as if he did that every day. 

Botan snapped out of her daydreaming when she realized that Kurama didn't look normal. In fact, he looked uncomfortable and rather agitated. Fidgety too.

"Kurama?"

"Yes, Botan?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurama smiled and took a sip of the ice water coolly but Botan didn't let that fool her. Something was definitely on his mind. But before she could say anything, he set down his glass. "Botan, will you excuse me for a moment."

"Oh, um…sure. Of course." Kurama pushed back his chair and proceeded to where Botan could only guess as the men's room.

_Hmm, what is wrong with him? Yesterday, and today…I wonder if he's all right-no, stop right there Botan, you worry way too much. He can take care of himself. He doesn't need you to nag and worry about him every second of his life! Just give him his space. Kurama has a lot to deal with besides school and work. There's no need to fret. He's fine. He said so himself._

Botan continued reassuring herself for the next ten minutes until she realized how long it'd been since he'd left.

_Not worry about him? Am I crazy? He's been gone for ten minutes and only now have I just noticed. What should I do? Should I check on him? Yeah, maybe I should. But wait, he's in the men's room. I can't just barge in there. Who knows if he even went in there? Well, maybe if I just ask someone. Oh, why am I taking so long? He probably needs me!_

"Botan?" She snapped out of her frantic thoughts and saw Kurama seated across from her again with a worried look on his face. "Are _you_ all right?"

Botan laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

_I am such an idiot. I've got him all worked up now. No more of this nonsense. I'm on a wonderful date and nothing is going to spoil it; especially not my idiotic thoughts that's for sure._

"Kurama, I'm really glad that I got today off. Thanks so much."

"It's the least I can do." Kurama reached over and took her hand in his. The flame from the candlelight in the middle of the table flickered with the sudden movement and caused the light reflected in his eyes to glow. Botan couldn't help but blush from the contact and his slightly eerie look as he gazed at her. "You know I always enjoy our time together."

"Yeah, me to-too." Botan blushed deeper but couldn't tear her eyes away. It seemed that nothing could except a freakin' waiter.

"U-Um, are you ready to order?" Stuttered the embarrassed waiter as he realized the moment he'd just intruded on.

"Almost," answered Kurama politely as he removed his hand from a very disappointed Botan. "Botan, would seafood be good for you?"

"Y-yes, that'd be great."

"Perfect, she will have the chevrettes de Polynesie aux epices pointes d'asperges, and I'll have the canon d'agneau au four servi pommes Anna. And for the wine…I think we'll have the Chateau le Bruilleau."

"Excellent choice, sir!"

The waiter was naturally, very impressed at Kurama's expertise at ordering the complicated French dishes. Botan could only smile and feel the pride swell in her heart.

_That's my Kurama._

Once the waiter was gone, Botan wanted to pick up where they left off but decided that she'll just take her time. After all the food still hadn't arrived yet. Meanwhile, Kurama was starting another topic on how everything was rather settled now since the Makai Tournament. He once again reached for his glass of water.

"Yes, I'm really glad it's peaceful now. We owe everything to Team Urameshi that's for sure…" Botan trailed off as she saw the water cascade from Kurama's glass down onto his shirt for one second, two seconds…three seconds…

What was going on? Kurama was just sitting there with a shocked expression on his face and was completely oblivious about the water continuing to pour down onto his shirt in a small but steady stream.

"Kurama! Hey!" Botan grabbed his hand and tilted the glass back to an upright position.

Only then did he realize what was going on.

"Oh…"

"Kurama! If you don't tell me what is going on right now…" Botan started but then followed Kurama's gaze to a table on the other side of the restaurant.

The Yusuke Urameshi was on one knee holding a small box in his hand. Keiko was sitting on her chair with her mouth hanging open and tears quickly forming in her eyes. That's right. Yusuke was in the middle of proposing to his childhood sweetheart Keiko Yukimura. What a sight to behold indeed.

"Keiko, will you…will you do me the honor of, oh hell, do you wanna get hitched?"

At this point, it was just raining tears on Keiko's face despite Yusuke's bluntness that is. "Yes…yes, Yusuke…"

Kurama and Botan could only stare with identical expressions. Well, sort of. Hers was like, "Oh my gosh! I think I'm going to cry! Hurry up guys so I can come over there and congratulate you!" His was more like, "Wow." (In a polite, not-over-the-top kind of wow way).

After their kiss that almost made Botan faint with giddiness and the beginning of the waterworks, Kurama and Botan made their way over. Much happiness and blubbering ensued from the girls as the guys gave each other manly hugs and smiles.

But through it all, Botan couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Kurama was the one person who could be calm in any situation. _Never_ would he have spilled anything on himself…well, that night was an odd exception.


	3. Wednesday's Proposal

Author's Note: Hello! It's been awhile right? Well, I'm back so enjoy this short chapter… for now. I have to admit that my plot is so obvious and the proof shows in the reviews. Since I wanted the whole reason to be a shocker, I decided to change my story around a little bit just to keep a tiny element of surprise in there. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are sadly not mine.

_

* * *

Something strange has got Kurama rather agitated. What was it and why couldn't he at least tell it to Botan? Was it just another part of his infamous schemes or something more?_

**_

* * *

_Wednesday's Proposal**

Yusuke smirked as he moseyed by a jewelry store with many glittery diamonds winking at him behind the glass. The smirk gradually gave way into a big smile as he continued down the blustery streets. He had been the man; no he is still the man! Yusuke had seen and done many, many freaky things in life but none had been quite like what he had accomplished last week.

Although he had returned home from Makai three years ago, the wedding he'd promise to Keiko was never carried out. He had been a jumble of nerves leading up to that moment and had ended up proposing in the most ungentlemanly way possible. But who cares? It was done and that's the important thing.

The triumphant smile was still plastered on his face as he strolled by a coffee shop. As he glanced inside, he saw a familiar blue-haired girl sitting on an armchair with a rather gloomy expression on her face.

_I wonder what's she doing-ah…_

Instead of walking into the shop to cheer up his seemingly depressed friend, Yusuke continued so as to not disturb the "thing" that had to be perfect.

* * *

"Hell yeah! I did it!" Yusuke laughed rather evilly for such a non-evil occasion. After the dinner, they all decided to separate in pairs: girls and guys. So Keiko and Botan went off one way, sighing and crying and blubbering while the Yusuke and Kurama went their own way. 

"Congratulations, Yusuke." Kurama smiled, genuinely happy for his friend.

"Now all that's left is the wedding! Can't be much harder than proposing I'll tell you that much."

"Indeed."

Yusuke noticed the sudden seriousness in the air and glanced at Kurama. He was surprised to see the usually poised fox rather glum.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kurama sighed and reached into his pocket. "Forgive me for telling you this but…" He revealed what was in his hand: a small box…

"HOLY CRAP!" Yusuke's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out in a very unattractive manner. "Open it, let me see!" Kurama complied and opened the box to reveal a stunning diamond ring. Now, this as you might imagine was a rather awkward scene. Several onlookers couldn't tear their eyes away from the two young men.

"Uh…that's enough Yusuke." said Kurama hastily as he shut the box and returned it to his coat pocket. Yusuke realized the situation and shot his infamous death glare at the gawkers.

"Anyway," resumed Yusuke as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I can't believe you were gonna…oh wait…don't tell me I beat you to the…"

"I'm afraid so."

"Damnit! Of all the days…"

Kurama sighed heavily. It was all set up and he was only moments away from proposing when Yusuke just had to pop the question. Oh well, maybe it was better that way. Yusuke and Keiko had their night all to themselves and he'll have his own…when the time was right.

"Well, why don't you do it tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They say that it's going to rain tomorrow."

"So?"

"So I don't want it to be rainy on the day I propose."

"Then how about the day after that?"

"The docks will be closed that day."

"Docks? Are you going for a more romantic setting this time?"

"Maybe, I haven't quite figured out the details."

"All right, why don't you give it a couple of months? That way, you'll be more prepared."

"I've always wanted to propose in the winter."

"Always?"

"Well…"

"Damnit Kurama, you are so picky! Just do it!"

"No…"

"What is with you and perfection? I mean it really won't matter anyway since I'm sure she's gonna say yes!"

Kurama sighed and shook his head. Yusuke's personality was just one that wouldn't understand his need for everything to be flawless. Call it an obsession but Kurama just had to have it done his certain way. All of the time and effort put into the perfect night had gone to waste and Mr. Perfectionist was definitely down in the dumps.

"Well, since it's _you_, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make it perfect. It's late…wow, so late it's early. I'm headin' home. I'll catch you later." Yusuke patted the crestfallen Kurama heartily on the back and left.

_Who would have thought? Those two. It must really be something. I do kinda feel guilty about proposing before he did but hell, I didn't know! Two weddings...what a double header._

* * *

Yusuke laughed as he remembered Kurama's disappointment; though not exactly nice, it was still very entertaining. No doubt Kurama had chosen today to be the big day to pop the question. But then something didn't seem right. Why was Botan all alone and where the heck was Kurama? 

_What is that fox thinking?_


	4. Youko's Disappointment!

Author's Note: Yes! Back on track and this is definitely my favorite chapter of this story so far. Heck, it's one of my favorites of all time! This is a special chapter so enjoy! Oh, and can someone see a familiar little line in here? I just had to include it to show a smidgeon of my love.

Of course, there's certainly more than a smidgeon of love for all of my reviewers! You guys keep me alive!

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are sadly not mine.

_

* * *

Has anyone ever thought of the categories of being cool? It's really a matter of personal opinion but some lean more toward a type of coolness right? Now when someone embodies all the coolness in the world such as Shuichi Minamino, you'd think there is no other level that exists. But oh contraire for that smart schoolboy has the life of Kurama: a member of the heroic team Urameshi that manages to save the world on several occasions and…the mysterious side of the "steely Youko"…_

* * *

**Youko's Disappointment!**

I, Youko Kurama, do not deserve this. How could I, the greatest thief that have possibly ever lived, be subjected to this humiliating shame? No matter that I only exist inside the psyche at the moment, I am still infuriated. What has my once glorious life been reduced to now that this fool has taken the reins?

The fates are indeed cruel to me.

Is this retribution for the crimes I've committed? Is this so deserving for a thief whose only intention was to survive on scraps of treasure that just happened to be exchanged for food?

All right. That might be stretching it a smidge but I certainly should not have to view this mortifying situation through my other self's eyes right now. The one truth I have spoken is that Shuichi Minamino is without a doubt, the biggest fool.

* * *

"Off to buy her a ring?" 

"!"

That Shuichi, you'd think someone with his skills and remarkable calm demeanor would prepare him for anything. But from the way he jumped at the sound of my voice, you'd think someone just dropped an ice cube down his shirt.

"Don't be so fidgety Shuichi. You should feel honored. It's not everyday I'd care to check up on your mundane life. Aren't you happy to hear me?"

"Ecstatic."

"Well?"

"You know very well I'm off to buy her a ring."

"Adda boy Shuichi! Adda boy!"

"Can you stop acting like my father? That's just insane."

"True, true…too true. But I can't resist! After all of your inner turmoil and endless thoughts about the most miniscule detail regarding your relationship, I just had to go congratulate you myself on your final decision. Who knows how many hours I had to endure those thoughts for the last four years?"

"I'd be offended that you've been spying if not for the fact that you're still a part of me."

"True again, Shuichi."

"Good afternoon sir…" Shuichi had only just entered the jeweler's shop and already that salesman was already making my desire to dig my claws into his throat almost unbearable. Obviously, he saw that Shuichi was not a high class individual who he could sweet talk into buying the most expensive rock in the place. The nerve…

"Good afternoon." Shuichi coolly answered as he let the door swing shut behind him. At least the boy has got style wherever he goes. That I approve of.

Shuichi began to browse the store with the salesman's eyes scrutinizing his every move. Suddenly, the man's countenance brightened with enthusiasm as he turned on his fake charm and flashed a toothy grin.

"A strapping young lad like you is probably looking for, shall I dare say, an engagement ring correct?" So the moron shows a little brain. Surprising.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." It makes me so angry when Shuichi is polite. It's obvious that the man's got something up his sleeve.

"Well in that case, I have just the perfect ring! Wait right there for a moment…" With that he scurried off like a rat.

"Shuichi, he's up to something. Don't be so nice to him. Keep up your guard!"

"Youko, I know what's going on. I do know more about this world than you do."

"Here we go!" The rat was back with a small box in his chubby little fingers. "I think this is just what you're looking for." He opened the box with a snap and revealed a diamond ring.

Or at least what he thought Shuichi would think was a diamond ring! That lowlife had the nerve to bring out a fake diamond! Probably thought that Shuichi was just another sucker he could trick into buying that piece of crap for a high price.

Shuichi smiled and took the ring for further examination. Has he not learned anything from being a thief? That junk doesn't even cost a penny compared to what he's stolen in the past and he's even touching it.

"This is very nice sir…" Shuichi, you infuriate me sometimes. "But I prefer real diamonds if I'm going to propose to my future wife."

The rat opened his mouth in shock at Shuichi's realization. Okay, the boy does make me proud now and then.

"Do you have anything of higher standard in this store or should I take my business elsewhere?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! Let me get some of our best for you sir! Right away!" He hurried off once again with a puzzled look on his face; probably still flabbergasted that Shuichi could tell the difference between the fake and the real diamonds with a quick glance.

"Shuichi, stop being so civil and just steal everything now while he's gone. That should serve him right for thinking poorly of you."

"That is still considered a crime in this world Youko and being in prison would put me off schedule in my plan to propose."

After the vermin's return, the two examined more diamonds (real ones now) and came down to two fair choices. They were a tad better than average in my expert opinion but to any other person, they would be quite the treasure.

I could feel Shuichi inhale and exhale with a strong purpose to begin a very important skill that I myself was a master of. Haggling is a crucial tool in the world of bargains and tricks. It's not the most vital skill but still significant nonetheless. Of course, if it didn't work, which did happen twice in my time, I just resorted to my claws instead.

The salesman was right when he assumed Shuichi wasn't rich. Poor kid. He's almost a penniless student and has enough financial problems as it is. Purchasing an expensive ring would be pushing his budget to its breaking point.

"So this is a marquis cut?"

"Yes sir! An ideal cut with 60 percent depth. It's just enough for the diamond to capture the light and ignite the jealously of your lady's friends. The color's top notch too. It's an fairly rare F scale."

"This is a 2 carat ring?"

"That's correct and it has impeccable clarity! It's flawless."

"Flawless?"

"Indeed, sir!"

"And the price?"

"A bargain, 940,000 yen."

"I see that's a reasonable price…"

"It's certainly is a bargain!"

"Yes it would be if there wasn't a nick in that 'flawless' diamond."

Once again, the salesman had the most amusing expression on his ugly face. "That's impossible sir. The clarity of this diamond is its most amazing feature! It's absolutely perfect!"

"Why don't you take a look yourself?" Kurama handed the ring back to the man and watched as the he clumsily took out his jeweler's loupe and peered at the ring like an idiot who couldn't stand the fact that he could be wrong.

"I-I don't see…" The man started but Shuichi cut him short.

"It's more on the left."

"Oh-oh I see it now! Well…um…it's still an extraordinary diamond ring sir." Ha, still think you can get full price now? Don't count on it.

"Yes, it is but not for 940,000 yen." Shuichi shrugged and made as if he was ready to leave.

"But sir, please reconsider…this is a quality ring. 940,000 yen is an incredible deal!"

Shuichi gave the man an apologetic look that was completely unnecessary but I guess was acceptable for his little act. "I'm sorry but I don't purchase anything from a store that has false advertising and still expects the customer to pay full price."

"I didn't know there was a minor imperfection in its clarity!"

"You should always know your products sir." And now for the clincher… "Thank you for your time." The slick Shuichi flashed a smile and walked briskly toward the door. And here came…

"Wait, sir. I'm sure we can work something out." Got him.

So twenty minutes later, the ring was purchased by a happy Shuichi and a dumbfounded salesman. I would have reduced the price by seventy percent in half the time but Shuichi did well for himself I suppose.

"I hope your proposal goes well, sir."

"Thank you. That makes two of us." Shuichi took the little bag and put away his wallet.

"Can I ask you something?" The salesman looked inquiringly at Shuichi with an eagerness that was rather creepy.

"Sure…"

"How did you see the nick of the ring's diamond? I was only able to see it under at least 10x magnification…"

Letting out a quick laugh, Shuichi shook his head. "I guess I just have a keen eye for detail."

Suave Shuichi, suave.

* * *

Unfortunately, that was two weeks ago and my pride in him might as well have been non-existent. Shuichi, everything was going just perfectly but why did you have to handle yourself so pathetically as to have this happened? 

Well, one thing's for certain, he'll think of a way to get out of this and I'm sure I'll be entertained for a while.


	5. Thursday's Bet

Author's Note: I realize that the time shift is a little mixed up because of the last chapter but I hope it still makes some sense. Thanks to everyone who's still reading this!

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are sadly not mine.

_

* * *

Sometimes, people just can't help but gamble on certain siuations. Others just stand back and observe, enjoying every minute of the misery and mishap as people get caught up in complicated entanglements._

**_

* * *

_Thursday's Bet**

"GEORGE!"

Silence.

Then the sound of hurrying footsteps on the marble floor resounded in the silent hall for a moment before a tentative knock was heard on the door.

No answer was audible but the doors slid open allowing a frantic looking blue ogre to come bustling in with a small bag.

"You're late, you big blue oaf!"

"I'm sorry, sir!" George slouched his big, broad shoulders and put on a pout in hopes of getting on Koenma's good side without the usual punishments and threats.

"Save your act, fool. I have no time for your silly antics. I'm extremely busy right now so if you'll just give me what I asked you to get, I could proceed with my duties!"

George promptly placed the little bag on Koenma's desk and took out a small container that held several of the Prince's favorite strwberry mochi. Koenma grabbed one of his delectable treats and began to devour it haphazardly while staring at the seemingly hypnotic big screen in front of him.

Curious, George (hehe) looked at the screen and wondered if it was another serious case on hand. Was a reunion of Team Urameshi inevitable? Could this possibly be a serious threat pertaining to the survival of the human race?

"What's going on, sir?" George asked as Koenma used a remote to scan the city and zoom in on specific streets.

"Somefing vewy insting…" Koenma trailed off as he ceased to chew his mouthful of mochi.

After several moments of painstaking and futile search results on Koenma's part, George couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Sir, may I ask what is so interesting?"

"Argh!" Koenma plopped back down on his ever so important chair. His pacifier seemingly attained a vibrant life of its own as a result of his agitation. "Fine!"

George quailed under the rising storm of Koenma. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to poke his little ogre nose into Koenma's interesting business.

"Our Kurama is currently in a pickle and naturally, that is great entertainment for me. If only I could trail that little fox."

George couldn't quite comprehend the words 'Kurama' and 'pickle' in the same sentence right away. "Come again, sir?"

Koenma snickered very immaturely and proceeded to grab his remote. He pressed a replay button and grabbed another mochi out of the container. "Sit back, George and enjoy the show."

George watched as the screen switched to another setting with the date of last Thursday on the corner.

"Hey, fox boy!" Yusuke grinned as he saw Kurama wave back in response. He jogged to catch up to a busy Kurama. "What cha doin'?"

"Planning for my proposal." Kurama said casually as Yusuke's countenance went from happy to horrified in a blink of an eye.

"_What_ are you doing?" Yusuke asked again as he eyed the notes, texts, highlighted clippings and charts all piled up on a clipboard. He then noticed the calculator in Kurama's hand and the digital camera on the table. "You're planning _what_ again?"

Kurama smiled as he saw Yusuke's reaction. "I'm just doing some research on the best places to propose."

"Are you serious?" Yusuke asked exasperatedly as he clapped a hand on Kurama's shoulder, obviously feeling the pain of research or (studying) for his friend. "How you can make something so complicated is beyond me."

"Well, I have to do something really special since last time…_someone_ proposed first essentially ruining my carefully planned night." Yusuke grinned sheepishly.

"That's right. So to make up for it you'd better go all out. Pull out all the stops, don't hold back and just give her the best damn proposal ever! I'd better see a good one."

Kurama looked up from his stack of papers. "Oh, so you're going to be there, eh?"

"Well, of course! I mean, it's my fox boy and my assistant!" said Yusuke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You didn't think I'd NOT be there right? You guys were there with me and now, I'll be there with you."

Kurama grinned diabolically. Well, not exactly diabolically…more mischievously sly than take-over-the-world evil. "I'd like to see you figure out where and how I'm going to do it. And, if you aren't able to, I'm afraid you won't get to witness anything Yusuke."

Yusuke quirked an eyebrow and laughed. "Is that a challenge?"

"For the great Yusuke Urameshi? I doubt it."

"That's it. You're on! When I do catch you down on your knee with that ring in your hand, I'll be sure to zoom in on your face with my camera. Blush and all."

"If you can, Yusuke."

"Well then, I'll let you play your little game for now. And when you're all through, expect me there." Yusuke gave Kurama a hearty pat on the back and let himself get lost in the crowd of people.

PAUSE

"KURAMA'S PROPOSING TO BOTAN!" gasped George dramatically earning him a good smack on the nose from a furious Koenma.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, now quiet! The good part's about to begin!" Koenma grabbed the remote back from George and settled back down in his chair.

George grudgingly rubbed his nose but soon forgot all about it.

_How romantic is that? Aw, it's about time those two got together. It's a match made in Reikai for sure. _

PLAY

"And this fella here is my pride and joy! Say hello to Sydney."

Kurama politely smiled as the old man flashed a toothless grin while patting an ancient horse. The horse couldn't look less enthused as the man showered it with too much affection for comfort.

The scene was set in the country. Kurama stood next to a happy old man going on and on about his most reliable horse Sydney, and what a marvelous night that could await the redhead and his fiancée if they would rent the horse and go for a fairytale ride off into the sunset.

"Now sonny, if you take ole Sydney here along with that little lass Lucy over there up to Akiji hill over yonder, I'm sure your lady will have the time of her life." He pointed to an equally aged horse in a nearby stable that looked about as bored as 'ole' Sydney.

Kurama nodded along while the man painted a rather fantastical picture with a full moon, caviar, champagne and fireflies to raining stardust, singing animals and actual fairies. When it came to the magical forest ride on two unicorns' backs, Kurama cleared his throat to bring the old man back down to earth.

"Well, anyway son, I can guarantee a perfect evening with these lovebirds."

As Kurama silently contemplated on how to gently refuse the old man, he wondered how his future would be like…him and Botan growing to be old together and sharing a blissful life for many years to come…but minus the occasional death tournaments and the fact that they weren't humans of course.

Oh yeah, he could definitely see it now.

Eventually, Kurama managed a farewell to the old gentlemen and was on his way.

PAUSE

"Now if you asked me-"

"But I _didn't_ ask you, sir."

"Shush you incompetent fool! Now if you ask me, that would have been the perfect set up for the proposal don't you think? I personally love the whole moonlight scenario."

George looked a little skeptical at Koenma's strange behavior. "Sir, I didn't know you were a hopeless romantic."

"Well it's not so much that I love those two. It's more on the whole _idea_ of a proposal."

"Oh, _that_ makes perfect sense."

"Of course it does," said Koenma completely oblivious to the sarcasm. "And it is so funny because I just love seeing Kurama figure out a _logical_ approach to this whole situation. Now, shall we continue?"

PLAY

"Yes sir, we can arrange to have certain accommodations to this hot air balloon according to your request. Naturally that would increase the price but let me assure you that it will meet your exact specifications with absolute precision. I can guarantee satisfaction."

Although being a hard person to intimidate, Kurama couldn't help but feel rather uncomfortable with this man. It was like shopping for a car. Once Kurama made his presence known, this sleek haired, middle-aged man had sauntered up to him and started to recite the wonderful opportunities of renting a hot air balloon. Apparently it was the "sure fire way of getting a girl's heart."

"I see. Do you mind if I take a look at it for a second?" Kurama asked as he started to circle around the pink and green balloon with the man right on his heels.

"Certainly!"

Kurama sighed as the man continued to talk incessantly about the exceptional high altitudes, top-of-the-line propane burner and the different assortment of colors it came in. After his fifth "oh, I see" Kurama suddenly sensed a familiar presence floating nearby. Welcoming this sudden interruption, Kurama took his chance right away.

"I think this is a fine idea but do you mind if I use your phone to call a friend and ask his opinion on it?"

"Not at all! It's right this way-" The man turned around and found that his customer had disappeared. Little did he know that Kurama was only crouching behind a wicker basket of another hot air balloon ten feet away.

_Aha, so this is your idea of spying on me, Yusuke?_

Underneath his arm was a little blue spirit animal that looked apologetically up at an amused Kurama. His green eyes noted the small video camera strapped around Puu's stomach.

_Not a bad idea but did he really have to put the little guy up to this?_

"Puu…"

Kurama smiled and ruffled the small bird's signature tuft of black hair that was the only resemblance to its owner. He put his finger to his lips; the last thing he wanted to hear about was more affordable prices and previous satisfied customers. With Puu tucked safely under his arm, Kurama quietly made his escape. After all, he couldn't expose Puu and he would _not_ use the excuse of it only being a stuffed animal.

Once he was a safe distance away, Kurama set Puu down and untied the camera. He held it up to eye-level pressed the replay button. Scenes from his meeting with the old man in the country had been recorded. Although impressed with Yusuke's initial success, Kurama had discovered Puu thus ruining Yusuke's scheme. He pressed the record button and smiled into the camera.

"You've got to do better than this Yusuke."

STOP

"Aww, Koenma sir, why did you stop it?" whined George as the screen suddenly went blank.

"Because your break is over as is mine. Besides, I've already seen his other attempts at booking trips, making reservations and calculating the prices. It's rather boring."

"Can you tell me what else he looked at?"

Koenma raised an eyebrow and wagged his remote control at George. "What? Are you taking tips? You planning a date for your own special lady?"

"What? No!"

"Like I thought." Snapped Koenma as George muttered some mumbled complaints about the Reikai Prince's evil dictatorship. "Now get back to work."

George slumped his shoulders and headed out the door. Koenma huffed and eyed his desk. All around were papers waiting to be read and stamped while documents had yet to be delivered and filed.

His red stamp sat on his desk all worn down from the countless hours of marking papers and enduring Koenma's often fits of rage when it gets thrown to every corner of the office. But something stood out from the mundane work that kept Koenma's eyes glued and eventually it found its way to the prince's hand once more.

With the remote once again in the Reikai Prince's hand, he resumed his previous work. "I guess _I'll_ get back to work too and try to find where that Kurama is. I have got to see how this whole thing turns out. Especially the bet between those two."


	6. Friday's Catnap

Author's Note: I am SO back on track with this fic and that makes me so happy I just want to jump out of my seat and do the jive! Well, here it is another fresh chapter for you to enjoy!

Oh, and Puu's little in this story because…let's just say he has the power to convert back to his small form.

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are sadly not mine

_

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi. He had a pretty bad record but some people would say he has turned over a new leaf. Occasionally though, the little devil on his left shoulder is still up to mischief and Yusuke can only gleefully go along with it because there's nothing like being a bad boy. Mazoku blood or not._**

* * *

Friday's Catnap**

"That punk Urameshi! I'm gonna cream him when I get my hands on him!" Kuwabara cursed as he raced through the bustling streets.

He'd already been to the café, arcade and as far as Genkai's temple in search for the Reikai Tanteis' leader. Furious at Yusuke's absence, Kuwabara bowled through the people blazing a trail as he veered left and stopped in front of the Yukimuras' restaurant.

"KEIKO!" he bellowed into the doorway causing more than a few customers to choke on their food.

"What is going on here?" demanded a man's voice as he appeared in front of the doorway blocking Kuwabara's entrance. It was Keiko's father whose eyes bulged at the sight of Kuwabara's sweaty face. "_YOU_ AGAIN?"

"…!" Kuwabara could not possibly remember their horrible first encounter way back in the day when Yusuke had possessed his body in order to contact Keiko. Maybe it was a good thing that he didn't remember being called ugly and getting knives chucked at him as he high-tailed it out of there for his life.

"You dare to show your face in this residence again! You've got some nerve-"

"Dad!" Kuwabara saw Keiko push her dad aside. "Stop! He's my friend!"

"Really?" asked Mr. Yukimura skeptically as he eyed Kuwabara suspiciously with an intimidating glare.

"Yes Dad, I can handle this. Can you please just go back to the kitchen? There are orders to be made!"

"Alright, alright sweetie." With one last scowl at Kuwabara, he went back inside and disappeared behind the counter.

"Kuwabara, what are you doing here?" Keiko asked as she invited him in.

"Can't stay long Keiko. I just need to know where Urameshi is!" Kuwabara explained anxiously.

"I don't know where he is." Keiko's countenance suddenly changed. "Is everything all right?" Being the girlfriend, or actually fiancée, of a former Spirit Detective means that the problems never ended.

Sensing her anxiety, Kuwabara sighed and relaxed. No need to worry her over something that didn't concern life or death. Hopefully. He decided to explain.

"First off, there's absolutely nothing wrong…with Urameshi, Keiko," She sighed and smiled for Kuwabara to continue as she poured hot jasmine tea. "And secondly, congratulations."

"O-oh! Thanks." Keiko blushed as she absentmindedly touched the engagement ring on her finger.

"But the problem does concern that damn punk though!"

_Oh no, what is Yusuke up to this time? _"Go on Kuwabara."

"HE STOLE MY EIKICHI!" Kuwabara cried as big tears welled up in his eyes.

"Y-your what?"

"MY EIKICHI! MY KITTY!"

"Oh, Kuwabara lower your voice…"

"I don't know why he took her!" Kuwabara blew his nose on a napkin. "Urameshi just came over with Puu last Thursday to talk. I assumed it was just to hang out. But after about five minutes, I saw that evil gleam in his eye, as he looked at Eikichi coming over to eat some of the cakes there, she'scuteasabutton, and then he just up and left! Next thing I know, Eikichi is gone! And I KNOW it was Urameshi who took her! I KNOW that look in his eye when he's up to no good! He might as well put on some fangs and horns and carry a big pitchfork because it's SO OBVIOUS HE'S AN EVIL SPAWN OF THE DEVIL!"

"I'm so sorry Kuwabara." Keiko didn't need rise to Yusuke's defense because she was pretty positive Yusuke _did_ catnap Eikichi but for what reasons Keiko could only imagine.

"Do you know Eikichi is like my child? I've had her ever since she was just a kitten! I've even trained her too! She's so obedient; she'd listen to anyone! Even if that Urameshi whistled to her she'd come!" Kuwabara whipped out his wallet and flipped to a picture of him and a fat cat cheesing at the camera.

"Do you know why Yusuke would want Eikichi?" said Keiko as she offered another napkin to the sniveling Kuwabara.

Kuwabara stopped for a moment to ponder. "You know, it _was_ a very strange meeting with Urameshi…"

* * *

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" snarled Kuwabara as he rushed to the door. Upon opening it, he frowned. "I knew it was you. No one would be rude enough to pound on it like that. Well except maybe that runt Hiei." 

Yusuke brushed passed Kuwabara and flopped onto the couch. "Man, I am tired. You got anything to eat?"

"Thanks for letting me in Kuwabara, thanks for letting me rest at your place for a bit while I air out my stinky shoes Kuwabara, thanks for taking such good care of my spirit animal lest it should die of exhaustion." mocked Kuwabara as he went to the kitchen for some refreshments with Puu plopped on his shoulder.

"Damn, this has been such a _long_ day!" sighed Yusuke as he adjusted a pillow under his head.

"So tell me," said Kuwabara when he'd returned with lemonade and rice cakes. "What could have possibly gotten Yusuke Urameshi so tired?"

"Well it's more like my brain is fried with boredom." Yusuke sighed after grabbing a glass of lemonade and draining it in one gulp.

"What have you been doing?"

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know!" Yusuke laughed tauntingly whilst enjoying his second rice cake.

"I would as a matter of fact! And you'd better tell me before I take away your current source of sustenance!"

"Okay, okay. Here take a look at this." Yusuke tossed a mini video camera to Kuwabara.

"Huh?"

"The _replay_ button Kuwabara."

"I know that!" snapped Kuwabara. "I'm just wondering if this contains any…explicit content I should be aware of…"

Yusuke shrugged. "Fine by me if you don't see it."

Inside, Kuwabara was having a showdown of epic proportions:

_But did he? Is he **really** that low? Why don't I just take a peek and see if it's bad. If it is, I'll shut if off, if not, I'll keep watching and see what all the fuss is about!_

_**Don't** give into temptation! I am a brave, honest and decent warrior. Held to an honor code to keep all righteousness to my name and uphold my worthiness to be Yukina's one and only love. I **don't** need to know!_

_I **must** know!_

Throughout Kuwabara's mental battle, Eikichi had crawled onto Kuwabara's lap and pressed the replay button.

"Now sonny, if you take ole Sydney here along with that little lass Lucy over there up to Akiji hill over yonder, I'm sure your lady will have the time of her life."

"Eikichi! You could have scarred my virgin eyes!" gasped Kuwabara as he patted the cat's head admonishingly. As he continued to watch, scenes of Kurama popped up. "You've been spying on Kurama?"

Yusuke grunted in REM sleep.

"Why?"

Yusuke opened one eye wearily. "Let's see if you can figure that out." But just as he was about to be lulled off to dreamland, his eye caught Eikichi and fired open. "Well, well, Kuwabara. I've gotta go. Can't stay too long or else Shizuru will be breathing down both of our necks." He jumped off the couch, grabbed the camera, stuffed two more rice cakes in his mouth and took one last swig of lemonade in the blink of an eye. "See ya!" He snatched Puu and was out the door before Kuwabara could even say "later" or even realize that his beloved feline had gone missing.

* * *

"And that's the story." Sniffed Kuwabara. Keiko who was known for multi-tasking nodded along while studying a picture of Eikichi. "What should I do?" 

"Hmm…I think I've seen this cat before…" mused Keiko as she brought the picture closer for examination. "Yes, I have _definitely_ seen this cat before."

"YOU HAVE?" exclaimed Kuwabara and immediately burst into tears of joy. "When? Where? How?"

"Calm down Kuwabara. She was fine. She was just walking down the street. I thought she was rather cute but I just thought it was a stray."

Kuwabara hung on her every word.

"Well, after that I didn't pay anymore attention because I was talking with Botan."

"Botan?"

"Yes. We were just on a casual stroll. Mostly window shopping."

* * *

"I don't know what's going on Keiko. He's acting rather…I don't know…unsettled lately and I've tried to talk to him but…" 

"Botan, listen. This is Kurama we're talking about. There is _nothing_ he can't handle. Trust me, it's nothing bad and if it becomes serious, he will tell you about it. I promise."

"Yeah, I know you're probably right. After all, he did tell me to meet up with him on Monday for a little date so I'm sure everything's fine. It's just that I can't help but worry about him though. That fox! One of these days, it's gonna catch up to him!"

Keiko laughed and put a comforting arm around Botan. "Right. _That'll_ be the day."

Botan smiled. "Yeah, the day when pigs fly. Come on let's get something to eat. My treat."

"Botan, do you even have any human currency?"

Lavender eyes widened with realization. "Guess not…"

"Don't worry my treat. Besides, I feel on top of the world with my engagement ring on."

"Okay, but I owe you. I'll bring you some awesome Reikai mochi next time. They are to die for. And speaking of engagement rings…"

"Aw, cute cat…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing…but I did hear you…I know! Can you _still _believe I'm going to get married!"

"I know! It was the _sweetest_ thing! I am so glad I got to be there!"

"Well, you're going to be my maid of honor of course."

"Really?"

"Isn't that already a given?"

"We have to start planning soon!"

And thus the conversation went off on another tangent that is rather pointless to the whole flashback so we'll return to the present.

* * *

Keiko leaned back in her chair and put on her thinking cap. "Hmm…Yusuke up to no good. He had Puu with him and a _mini_ camera…there were scenes of Kurama on there…now Eikichi was, dare I say, trailing Botan? What do you think, Kuwabara?" 

"That is rather strange…if Eikichi is really trailing those two and is 'working' for Urameshi, what is the whole point of this? Is something about to happen with Kurama and Botan?"

"I don't know…If Yusuke had been doing this several years back before they officially said they were dating I could understand but now…I just don't know!"

After several more minutes of silent contemplation, Kuwabara stood up and stretched. "Well, thanks a lot Keiko. We solved a strange part of this mystery and I am fairly, fairly, _fairly_ confident that Urameshi won't let anything happen to my sweet, little Eikichi. After all, he did save her way back when."

Keiko smiled. "Don't worry Kuwabara, I'm sure you're right and if not, I'll take care of Yusuke for you."

"That'd be great! No one does it like you!" laughed Kuwabara as he mentally pictured a cowering Yusuke at the mercy of an infuriated Keiko.

He was about to turn the corner when Keiko called out to him. "Oh and Kuwabara, if you happen to run into Kurama and Botan, tell them something's up okay?"

"Alright!"


	7. Saturday's Culprit

Author's Note: I have worked out every detail for this fic's ending and am working furiously to finish it before I get lazy so here's the next installment! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are sadly not mine.

_

* * *

The smallest member of Team Urameshi is pretty much immune to many things that exist. Only a few things manage to penetrate his psychological/physical defenses and affect his huge ego. Guilt is certainly not one of them…or is it? _**

* * *

Saturday's Culprit**

As he stood atop the building, an ominous wind blew ruffling his raven locks sinisterly. Red eyes glared down with superiority at the mundane humans below. How trivial their lives seemed as they scurried from place to place in the same old fashion day in and day out.

"Hn."

That Hiei. He's barely five feet tall but thinks he's the greatest being on the face of the planet. It didn't even matter which world. Reikai, Ningenkai or Makai…he's the head honcho. No doubt about it.

Hiei jumped with catlike agility over to a tree that grew alongside the building and peered into one of the ancient windows.

There he saw Kurama sitting with his elbows resting on his knees in a worried fashion as if he was contemplating the last moments of his life before execution. His fingers were laced together and he breathed deeply every few minutes.

_Hehe. Look at that Kurama. What happened to the greatest thief that has ever lived? Reduced to this? What a pity. _Hiei's inner self laughed maniacally as he saw his former partner in crime sit on a wooden bench in a jail cell. How ironic.

_Although…_recalled Hiei's better self (yes, he does have one)…_that fox wouldn't have gotten caught if it weren't for me…I suppose. _

"Hn." Feeling the teeniest, tiniest most miniscule bit of the emotion called guilt, Hiei sat back against the tree and pondered what had happened last Friday.

* * *

The twenty-sixth treetop came crashing down from its noble place in the sky as it followed the very trunk that had held it up near the heavens. The ground rumbled and shook violently causing many of the woodland creatures to scramble about frantically in search for shelter or in some cases, a new home. 

The cause of this horrible destruction you say? It's the attack of Koorime.

Hiei sheathed his trusty sword and glanced around at his the 80-meter circle he'd just created in the last fifteen seconds. A small workout for the little fire demon as he jumped up onto one of the few standing trees near the ring of massacre.

After several moments of silence in which Hiei seemed to be in a restful slumber, a tiny smile cracked on his face. "I've still got it."

Soon, the restless fire demon leapt from the tree to the ground with ease. Surveying the results of his training for the last time, he whipped out his blade as quick as lightning and disappeared. The last tree fell down with a majestic thud.

"What?" About two miles away, Kurama's eyes narrowed as the very ground beneath his feet shook violently. The shock even created ripples in the waterfall's pool and led down towards the stream as well. This was the fifth shock he'd felt that afternoon. Something very inhuman was going on.

_It feels like trees are falling down but it's impossible for them to fall down consecutively at such a fast rate. _

Kurama abandoned his possible proposal setting and headed toward the unstable destination. Once he arrived there, a huge circle was before him. Trees lay strewn all over the forest ground as though they had been pushed flat by some alien force that wanted a crop circle. After walking to the center, Kurama had no doubt in his mind who was responsible. Each tree had been evenly sliced clean. Even the edges were soft as though it had been sanded.

Saddened green eyes glanced around as Kurama sighed heavily. "Hiei, why do have to take it out on nature?"

Suddenly Kurama sensed many figures approaching the site. Being a demon fox, Kurama was able to immediately recognize the human energy and was about to make a quick getaway when a loud voice boomed over the vicinity.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" If not for his humble attitude, Kurama would have scoffed at their pathetic attempt to try and capture him. He was after all, once an A-class apparition who could have been one of the most formidable demons in the seven levels of the Demon World. Obviously, sensors had detected him but they were in no way a threat. Kurama could easily disappear before any of the humans could even see him but unfortunately a camera caught his image and relayed it to the officer in charge. "THAT'S HATANAKA'S BOY!"

Kurama's eyes widened with shock for a split second before they closed with annoyance. Family was the one thing that could trap the fox and that was indeed what happened.

One hour later, Kurama found himself sitting in the dark interrogation room back in the city. A bright light shone on his bored face as a detective leaned in and scrutinized him mercilessly but also ineffectively.

"We caught everything on tape, son. Now you can take the easy way…or the hard way." The detective circled around Kurama and slammed his hands onto the table. "So what's it gonna be?"

"Sir, I don't think you've got 'everything' on tape. Did you actually get footage of _me_ cutting down all of those trees?" Kurama questioned as the detective blanched.

"Don't you answer my questions with more questions!" barked the man as he reached for a glass of water. Clearly, he was working up a sweat.

"Detective, I don't think Shuichi is responsible." Started the officer who had recognized Kurama. "We really don't have any evidence that he's the one responsible for the decimation of the forest in that area for the past week."

"Nonsense!"

"He could very well have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"A likely excuse."

"After all," the officer placed a friendly hand on Kurama's shoulder. "I've heard nothing but great things about this young man from his stepfather. Phenomenal grades, an amazing help in the family business, impeccable manners to everyone he meets and even now, he's still civil as can be."

Kurama smiled appreciatively but it wasn't as though the officer's praise could be of any use to him at this point.

"Even if that's true officer, we have to keep him here until we figure out what really happened. He's the only suspect so he stays," Kurama couldn't have been more nonchalant about the whole deal as the officer reluctantly led him to the door. "Bring the smart-aleck to the fifth floor."

As he was led to the designated cell, Kurama took in the surroundings. It was…a rather new experience. _It's surprisingly sanitary._ Still amused, Kurama stepped into his cell and heard the door shut behind him. He had the whole floor to himself.

"I'm sorry Shuichi. We'll get you out of here as soon as possible." The officer smiled encouragingly and was about to leave when Kurama made a request.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'd rather you not tell my parents about this. I don't want them to worry."

The officer smiled approvingly but soon frowned. "Shuichi, I'm so sorry but Detective Murashi already contacted them. Even though you're living on your own, Detective Murashi thought it'd be in your best interest if they were informed." Kurama narrowed his eyes a fraction to show his anger but it went unnoticed by the innocent officer. "I'll update you on the case as soon as the details come in."

_I'm sure the detective has best interests. Just not for me. _

Once all alone, Kurama sat on the bench and immediately started calculating the best way to get out of jail. Although many possible options flashed through his mind, he found that this particular situation was rather difficult. People knew who he was and they were human nonetheless. Even if his friends knew about it, how could they help him out in a legal way? The best they could do was knock out the guards and certainly he was capable of doing that himself. Worst of all, his mother knew about this and that could only escalate the problems into a whirlwind of disaster.

Kurama was indeed in a pickle.

Hiei had heard the voice on the loudspeaker and had come back to check out the commotion. What he saw was Kurama being handcuffed and led to a car about a mile away. Amused beyond reason, Hiei had followed the car to a helipad where they took the detainee and flew him back to the city.

The fiery member of Team Urameshi did indeed chuckle a few times as Kurama entered the police station. It was priceless.

* * *

Now three days later, the amusement had faded away and this strange emotion called guilt began pestering the demon. Hiei had figured that Kurama could have gotten himself out of jail in a matter of minutes but when he had returned, the fox was still there…and what was worse, the look on his face was one that usually meant trouble. 

Kurama began to become fidgety and looked at his watch more and more as time went on. Hiei uncharacteristically tilted his head to one side in curiosity at the usually poised fox.

"Is he planning something today?" Hiei wondered aloud as he prepared to leave.

_No matter, he'll figure out something. He always does._

With that, Hiei once again disappeared leaving Kurama to deal with the anxiety that continued to grow.


	8. Sunday's Desperation

Author's Note: Goodness…this is the second to last chapter! Where are my confetti and balloons?

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are sadly not mine.

_

* * *

And here is our lost little fox._**_

* * *

_Sunday's Desperation **

Kurama sat in his cell analyzing the situation yet again for probably the two-hundredth time. Maybe he should have done something different when they'd arrested him. Maybe he should have put up a better argument with the detective and have the officer back him up. Maybe he should have just rose-whipped everything in the forest, escaped in the commotion and played dumb when they came to arrest him.

But that was all in the past. The present did not look too cheery as he felt like the sad prisoner locked behind bars on the Monopoly game board. It was too late for the 'I should have game' but he kept punishing himself anyway.

_Maybe I should have went on the defensive more yesterday with my parents…_

* * *

"Not my son!" 

"There has to be some kind of mistake."

"Mother…"

"This is Shuichi we're talking about!"

"Actually, I hear from my son that Shuichi is quite a rambunctious kid. Maybe a troublemaker was just waiting to break out of his shell."

"No, detective! That's my _other_ son you're talking about."

"You have two Shuichis? Who came up with _that_ genius plan?"

"How dare you!"

"Mother…Father…"

"First you imprison my son without any kind of proof and then you mock my family! You just wait until I get my lawyer in here!"

"I am _anxiously_ counting the minutes ma'am."

"How dare you talk to my wife like that! To think I use to respect you as an upstanding detective!"

And that was how the meeting went between Kurama's parents and the snooty detective. The result? His parents had left with their lawyer after three hours of ceaseless arguments while Kurama was still in jail recovering from the many motherly hugs and kisses of comfort and the promise that he'd be out soon.

But the problem was still standing.

He was in jail and tomorrow was when he planned to propose to Botan! After all of the hard work he'd spent to plan the absolute perfect proposal, it seemed like his chances of doing so were shot…yet again.

Lady Luck certainly picked a horrible time to turn a cold shoulder.

Usually, the most poised and sophisticated member of Team Urameshi did not show blatant signs of his frustration, but when it comes to being locked in jail the day before his proposal and the prospect of Botan just waiting for no one to show made him grit his teeth with such anger that anyone present could practically feel the intense waves emanating from his very body.

But just as soon as that venting session was over, Kurama once again resorted to his tactics. Let attempt # 46 begin.

His eyes closed in deep meditation as he relaxed and focused his mind on one thing. Telepathic communication with the only demon he could think of: Hiei.

_Hiei? Can you hear me? _

…

_Hiei? Are you there?_

…

_Are you spying on Kuwabara and Yukina again?_

_You dare to communicate with me telepathically and mention that idiot in my head?_

_You weren't answering me otherwise._

…

_Hiei?_

_WHAT?_

_I need help._

_That's to be expected._

_What? Why do you say that?_

_Well, you're in jail correct?_

_You knew? Why didn't you do something?_

_I figure the great Kurama can get out of this on his own. Since when do you need help?_

_You've got a point. But this time is different. Besides, it's your fault that I'm in this mess in the first place._

_No, you just fell into their trap that's all._

_A trap made for you._

…

_Hiei, I need you to admit to the police that you're the one who chopped down those trees. _There's a sentence I never thought I'd say.

…

_Hiei? You still there?_

…

_Hiei?_

_WHAT?_

_Did you hear me?_

_Why are you so desperate to get out? What's the urgency for?_

_You wouldn't understand…it's more of a human situation than a demon one…_

_Guess I can't help you then._

_I'm going to propose tomorrow._

_Propose? What, like a plan?_

_In a way…_

_Can't it wait?_

_No! Hiei, just do what I say. Why are you so hesitant? _

_I'm not hesitant. Just busy._

_So will you help me? _Unbeknownst to Kurama, Hiei was indeed spying on Kuwabara and Yukina and unfortunately, Kuwabara chose that exact moment to attempt some slick moves in hopes of getting a kiss. Unfortunately, Hiei was about to rain on his party like a monsoon as the lovesick boy was about to find out.

In doing so, Hiei's rage cut off the communication line between him and Kurama.

_Hiei? You still there? _After several moments of more 'Hieis?' Kurama opened his eyes and sighed wearily.

Time to execute plan #47.

"If I can transform into Youko and summon up enough demon energy, maybe Yusuke will sense it and come here to investigate…" Kurama thought as he prepared himself for the transformation.

_Oh no you don't!_

Startled, Kurama snapped his eyes open at the cold voice's blunt refusal. His heart sunk an inch lower as he felt Youko's stubbornness. It will be hard if not impossible to convince the silver-haired fox to change his mind.

"Why not? You know the situation!"

_I refuse to be in a jail cell. A human-made jail cell for that matter. Being kept in the subconscious of a person in a human-made jail cell is bad enough. I am drawing the line, Shuichi._

"But I need help."

_What you need is your **friends'** help. Not mine._

Kurama paused before answering. "I-I consider you my friend."

_Don't be naïve Shuichi. I'm just a part of you. Your 'Mr. Hyde' side if you prefer but certainly not your friend. And don't argue. I know every thought that runs through your head so forget about it._

Like that was about to stop Kurama. He closed his eyes in concentration for the third time that night and tried to relax his human mind and let go of the dominance. He knew that Youko couldn't resist the temptation of gaining the freedom once he was offered the chance.

_You're right Shuichi. I think I will take over. But be warned, once I become free…I will do what I want and maybe that is to break out, kill some humans and steal some treasure while I'm out having some good old fun. Sounds like a plan?_

"You win." Kurama groaned uncharacteristically as he flopped down tiredly on the bench and faced the wall like a pouting child in a time-out. Youko's unwillingness to aid him made him want to bang his head against the concrete wall. Maybe the headache would teach him a lesson.

Headache. That gave Kurama a thought. Maybe he could pretend to get sick so they could rush him to the hospital. Afterwards, he could break out and do the proposal, dash back into the hospital and act like nothing was wrong…

That was probably the most unromantic proposal that had ever existed.

"Botan deserves better than that." Kurama lay back down on the bench with his arms cushioning his head. Feeling an uncomfortable object lodge against his rib cage, he dug his hand into his pocket with the intention of chucking it out the window. Suddenly, he shot up and yanked out the object. It was the communicator!

So here is the basic outline of plan #48: If Kurama couldn't get out of jail, he'd just have to postpone the proposal until another day (despite his tedious planning). Botan would just think the date was cancelled and that they could reschedule. Anything was better than her waiting there for no one. That was his whole objective.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Kurama opened the purple communicator eagerly only to find a strange red message flash at him: BATTERY LOW.

And before Kurama could think of an alternative source of energy, a happy face popped up and said, "Goodbye!"

His poor heart had sunk so low now that it had probably relocated in the pit of his stomach. But maybe not all hope was lost. Maybe he could steal some batteries from the office below. After all, his plants were rather discreet and could stealthily borrow a few batteries. No harm there right?

Kurama opened up the back of the communicator to check what size the batteries were only to find that they were crowned-shaped with the face of Koenma stamped in the center of each.

Breathing heavily again, Kurama took one up to examine it.

Strange italicized writing stated: Property of the Reikai Palace. Batteries can be ordered through the Reikai Equipment Request Form.

And so, the night marched on with many, many, many more failed attempts.

* * *

The morning found Kurama still scheming away but with a more brooding, dark look on his face and with bloodshot eyes. 

"Shuichi?" Kurama turned his attention toward the kind officer who held a laptop under his arm.

"Good morning, officer." Kurama greeted unenthusiastically as the officer joined him inside the cell.

"Buck up, son. I have some good news for you." The officer opened his laptop and inserted a CD-ROM. Immediately, the screen began playing the video footage of the forest. Apparently, this was Saturday's recording of the forest incident.

"Intelligence has been reviewing the footage and they've managed to catch something very odd." The officer paused the scene when the footage began slowing down. What appeared to be a black flicker was caught. "See? We believe this to be the thing responsible."

Even Kurama had to hold back a smile as he imagined Hiei's contorted face at being referred to as a "thing". The officer played several more seconds before pausing again at a blinding spot. "Now what do you suppose that could be?"

Kurama shrugged but he knew exactly what that was. Hiei's sword wasn't quick as lightning for nothing.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all we have so far. The next couple of minutes were blacked out. We blame it on some woodland creature covering the camera but we did manage to capture the sounds of falling trees immediately after that." He patted Kurama's back and smiled. "We're trying to get a better image of that black thing. So far, everyone's convinced that it's the culprit not you but until we have concrete proof, the detective won't hear anything else. So don't worry son, we're working on it."

Kurama managed a weak grin of appreciation.

"I'll be sure to update you as soon as we get more information." With that, the officer left Kurama in silence once again. He descended the steps onto the third floor and was about to enter his office when a grumble distracted him from business. The officer laughed as he patted his stomach.

"Hmmm, it's 7:16. I'd say some dinner is in need here." He swung by his office and grabbed his coat and keys. Out the door he went as the chilly night air relieved some of the stress. "I don't know why but I always seem to be extra hungry on Mondays. Oops, sorry little fella! I almost got your tail there." He managed to side step a big cat that sat near the entrance to the police station.

It gave him a disgruntled 'meow' but continued to stay where it was as if it was waiting for someone.

* * *


	9. To the Week's End

Author's Note: My evil twin lied. Twice. This chapter did not come in three weeks and it is not the last chapter. She's so deceitful and I apologize.

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are sadly not mine.

_

* * *

Cornered foxes never give up. They never run out of tricks and they always finish the race for better or for worse._

* * *

**To the Week's End**

Yusuke's honed sixth sense tuned into a strange, ominous energy approaching him fast. He only had time to whip around when it finally caught up to him. This energy was also known as Kuwabara's death threat and once you're the target, he'd hunt you down even if you were one of the strongest S-class demons that existed.

Steam practically poured out of Kuwabara's ears as he stopped a mere two inches from Yusuke's bored face; clearly the latter was not in the least bit intimidated. Hands in his pockets and gum in his mouth, Yusuke stuck out one finger, pushed Kuwabara out of his personal space and proceeded to blow a big pink bubble.

"What's up, Kuwabara?"

"WHAT DO MEAN WHAT'S UP? URAMESHI, YOU'D BETTER TELL ME WHERE MY CAT IS OR ELSE I'M GONNA-"

"Gonna what?" Yusuke interjected coolly. It'd been awhile since one of these threats had been used against him and it felt so good to have an old fashioned delinquent stare down.

Kuwabara faltered as he realized there was really no harm he could do to the basically invincible Yusuke Urameshi. _He_ couldn't but _someone else_ definitely could. "-Or I'll tell Keiko to beat you up _so_ bad and ugly that she'll want to call the whole wedding off!"

A wide grin broke out on Yusuke's face and eventually melted into peals of laughter. "Alright, alright Kuwabara! Take it easy."

"Take it easy? My loyal, sweet Eikichi is wandering out in the streets all alone because of your stupid detective game!" Differences in their height seemed to have changed dramatically due to the fact that Kuwabara was growing with anger every second and now towered a good two feet over Yusuke.

Still cool as a cucumber, Yusuke tilted his head up to meet the ferocious squinty eyes of Kuwabara.

"Relax. You don't think I'd really let her go off on her own did you?"

Kuwabara stopped his strange growth spurt for a moment to ponder this question. "What do you mean?"

Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's collar and yanked him down to his level to reveal a little gadget in his hand. "Do you see this? It's called a GPS locator. I've been tracking your cat."

Diminished, Kuwabara's countenance changed as he fixed his eyes on the blinking light indicating where Eikichi was. He grabbed the locator out of Yusuke's hand and held it gingerly as if holding his own pet. "It's okay, I'm coming to get you! Come on Urameshi!"

Yusuke shrugged but then found himself being pulled along at a breakneck speed. "SO, HOW DO YOU READ THIS THING, URAMESHI!"

* * *

A loud noise awoke Botan from her uneasy dream in the coffee shop. Her lavender eyes fluttered open as she sat up quickly from her chair. Apparently, she'd been asleep for several hours and no one had woken her up. They'd probably just forgot since she was neatly tucked away in a remote corner of the shop. 

Botan looked behind the counter to see a barista busily cleaning the steam machine; clearly the shop was closing down. She glanced at her watch to see that it was already nearing eleven o'clock. Quietly gathering her things, Botan felt a tugging at her heart. Kurama didn't show up. Pulling out her communicator, she saw no new messages and certainly no missed calls from Kurama. She decided to call him anyway but even as the screen blinked connecting, she somehow knew that he wasn't going to pick up. Just like her prediction, no one answered her call.

Something was definitely wrong.

Even though in the past week, he had been a teeny bit absentminded, a smidge clumsy and late on one or two occasions, he'd always been there. He was always present when she expected or needed him.

So where was he now?

Botan quickly fazed back into her spirit form for a moment to pass through the walls of the shop quietly. Outside, the air was disturbingly cold and the streets were deserted. Everyone had gone home and slowly the lights were going out. She looked up to see a clear night sky full of mesmerizing stars and took comfort in the hope that Kurama was looking up at the same sky as well.

A low grumble suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Ah yes, to make matters worse, she still hadn't eaten anything all day.

* * *

Emerald eyes drifted out of the window and met a beautiful dark violet winter sky. Was this the same sky that his beloved always sailed through on her oar as she raced to meet him from Reikai? Did it resemble the same sky that always made him happy because he could have a clear visual when scanning for a certain blue-haired ferry girl? Could this _possibly_ be the sky that should have held the image of sparkling stars and witnessed the moment when she would become his fiancée? 

At that moment it certainly did not seem like it.

Kurama's attempts of getting out of jail had been fruitless. Even when the detective finally yielded in allowing him one phone call, Yusuke's line had been busy. The fire in his heart almost died as he hung up the phone and returned to his jail cell where he sat irritably for the last two hours.

Now, glancing at the clock, he realized that it was way too late anyway. Whatever little flicker of a flame that had survived was now extinguished as Lady Luck licked her thumb and forefinger and closed them together on the tiny bit of light.

"Botan, I'm so sorry…" Kurama sighed in defeat as he berated himself for not succeeding. Sure there'd be other times to propose but after two failed attempts of shooting for a normal life with the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life (human or otherwise) with, his confidence had become a bit shaken. After all, he was never use to things not going right the first time around.

Maybe the fates were trying to tell him something.

"MEEEOOOWW!"

Startled at the vicious cry, Kurama came back down to earth after his dismal, discouraging and depressing thoughts. Clearly, he'd just heard a cat meow. Common as that was it seemed strange since it sounded near his window. Kurama got up and looked outside expecting to see a two cats fighting over a can of tuna but was surprised to see a cat being hugged to death by none other than Kuwabara. Yusuke stood beside him as well sporting a small bump on his head.

A tiny bit of hope rose in his mind as Kurama tapped loudly on the glass. It didn't take long for Yusuke to notice.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called optimistically as he waved to the imprisoned fox then smacked Kuwabara on the arm. "Hey, you idiot, you're killing the cat. Look, it's Kurama!"

Kuwabara ceased his over affectionate antics and let go of his cat. Eikichi hissed irritably and sauntered a good five feet away from the carrot-top. "What do you know? It is Kurama!" He also began to wave foolishly must to the exasperation of Kurama.

"Who knew your cat could actually trail people that well! I thought your boasts were nothing but lies! That cat is a regular police dog!"

"Shut up Urameshi, don't you ever call her a dog!"

Yusuke evaded Kuwabara's punch easily and glanced at the sign overhead. "Speaking of police, this is a police station…" Yusuke looked up at Kurama's window and saw that it had bars on it. "Kurama is in jail?"

"What? How did that happen?" Kuwabara looked up as well to see Kurama motion for them to climb the tree next to his window. Yusuke nodded in agreement and was up on a branch in a flash. He flicked the glass and some parts of it broke off allowing an easy conversation.

"What's up Kurama? Why are you doing time in the slammer?"

"Well basically, I was caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. They think I'm the one who wrecked a good portion of the forest back on Saturday."

Yusuke's brows rose in amusement. "That was _you_? I saw that on the news!"

"It wasn't me. It was actually Hiei."

"Ah."

"This is a little late but I need you to help me get out of here."

"Late?"

Kurama paused. "Yes, today was…" He trailed off but maintained his stoic exterior.

"-Was the day you were going to propose?!" Yusuke asked incredulously as he saw Kurama nod in an amiable fashion. But poor Kurama couldn't stop his shoulders from slumping a bit and that didn't go unnoticed by Yusuke's keen eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"You know, I saw Botan a couple hours back. She was waiting for you by the Pearl Café. I figured you were planning to pop the question…" It was his turn to trail off since his former teammate's face suddenly looked more dejected.

_She was still waiting for me?_

"Well, come on!" Yusuke banged his fist determinedly on the branch causing the whole tree to rattle and shake. "Let's break you out of here! Go find her and propose damnit!"

Kurama smiled appreciatively at Yusuke's willingness to help. "Okay, but you can't break me out of here. My parents know."

"So, what do we do?"

"Hey! What are you two talking about up there?" Kuwabara called; annoyed that he was being left out of the loop.

"Come up here you idiot!" Yusuke snapped. Soon, the three were conversing under hushed tones.

"I need you to find Hiei and make him admit to the forest incident. That's the only way I can be cleared. After all, they'll never catch him since he's not on record."

"Don't worry Kurama, I'll track him down." Kuwabara did that victory sign much to Yusuke's dismay and leapt off the tree in hot pursuit.

"Hang it there, we'll be back as soon as we find Hiei." In the blink of an eye, Yusuke was gone as well.

Finally, it seemed Lady Luck's cold heart was starting to melt.

* * *

"Hn." The fifty-eighth boulder met its untimely demised as the once two ton rock was reduced to twenty even slices. The wedges lay side-by-side creating the image of what looked like a strange rock pie. 

Hiei jumped onto one of the remaining boulders and sat to meditate. Peace and quiet sure was plentiful out in the rocky hills away from civilization and its crazy laws. Nobody cared about rocks and he wasn't about to get arrested for doing anything illegal. How ridiculous.

After a few more moments of criticizing the human race and their silly complications, Hiei took out his sword to find that it was in perfect condition. The friction it had with the rock had done absolutely no damage to his weapon; it had cut through the boulders like a hot knife through butter.

Before Hiei could say, "I've still got it," he sensed two familiar energies closing in on him. Letting out a sigh Hiei stood up, sheathed his sword, crossed his arms and donned his signature scowl all ready to greet them.

Sure enough, a second later, Yusuke shot out of the top of a nearby cliff, cartwheeled and landed gracefully in front of him. A sweaty Kuwabara soon followed as he stumbled through the rocky terrain.

"Hey, Hiei."

"What do you want, Detective?"

Yusuke only smiled casually. "Aw, come on Hiei! It's been so long. How have you been?" Hiei was ready to put five miles of distance in between himself and the buffoons when Yusuke materialized next to him. "Wait, we're here because Kurama needs help."

"Yeah, Hiei. So don't you run away from friends when they need you!" Kuwabara scowled at the fire demon and then mumbled something about Hiei ruining the perfect chance at a first kiss or what not.

_This again? I had completely forgotten all about it. Kurama must be desperate indeed._

"Look, we need you to tell the cops about the whole tree-chopping incident so Kurama can get out of jail."

Not that Hiei even cared about getting caught (which those humans couldn't even dream of doing) but there was one question that remained and it was going to get answered before he did anything.

"Answer me one question, Detective…" Yusuke nodded in agreement "What is Kurama's proposal and why is it so important?"

Surprised at Hiei's question, Yusuke thought a moment before answering.

"What? Kurama's proposing? Proposing what?" Kuwabara asked clearly as clueless as Hiei on the situation for once.

"Kurama is proposing to Botan." This announcement was met with tears and puzzlement.

"Are you serious?!" Happy laughter consumed Kuwabara as he merrily celebrated this wonderful engagement with a one-man party.

Hiei on the other hand was, if possible, even more lost than before so Yusuke continued. "It's a human way of asking someone to marry them. You know become husband and wife? Love each other till death do them part? Have kids? Live together till they're old and gray?"

Hiei rolled his fiery little eyes in annoyance.

"Marriage, Hiei! Like I'm going to be Keiko's husband! Maid of honor, best man, diamond ring, black tux, white gown, wedding cake, champagne, 'I now pronounce you husband and wife?' _happily ever after_?" Yusuke wrung his hands in frustration and embarrassment as he was basically spelling out his own destiny with the future Mrs. Keiko Urameshi.

"Yes, I know what you're talking about." Hiei suddenly snapped as Yusuke stopped his charade in mid-sentence.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

Hiei only smirked with superiority. "Your antics are quite the amusement."

"So you'll help?"

Hiei only turned his back. "Hn. But we're doing this _my_ way."

Yusuke smiled triumphantly and motioned for an ecstatic Kuwabara to follow.

* * *

"Shuichi!" 

Kurama opened his eyes tiredly to see a vision of deep scarlet. He'd been sleeping in dead-mode and hadn't realized his long hair had drooped over his face. Sleep had once again graciously returned to him after he'd told his friends what to do. Nonetheless, he shrugged it off and sat upright to see the officer fumbling with his keys to unlock the door.

"What's wrong, officer?"

"Nothing's wrong! You're free Shuichi!" At this miraculous tiding, Kurama's senses cleared completely.

"How did this happen?"

"Well, activity has picked up again in that same vicinity. Some of the clean-up crew staying late just called and said that trees just started to fall down again. They even sent us a scan of the culprit!" The officer showed Kurama a clear picture of Hiei looking bored as he chopped down another tree. "That little boy certainly looks like that dark shadow in the earlier images."

"Yes, sir."

"Now get out of there son and go on home!"

"Thank you so much sir." The officer only smiled benignly. If only the world had more people like him.

Kurama raced out of the police station and welcomed the biting cold air. Freedom at last! Suddenly, he stopped and checked his watch. It was nearing midnight.

"Why bother?" Kurama mused as he wondered what could still make him believe that Botan was somewhere patiently waiting after all this time. After a moment of hesitation in which he doubted that Botan was even still lingering in Ningenkai, he sighed and buttoned up his coat. Against his better judgment, Kurama headed down the deserted streets toward the Pearl Café.


	10. And They Lived

Author's Note: Finally, the last chapter to my latest KB creation has arrived!

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters of Yu Yu Hakusho are sadly not mine.

_

* * *

Did I mention that foxes are also handsome, clever and unpredictable rascals? They usually always win and Kurama? Hell, yeah. He's **always** wins._**

* * *

And They Lived **

Footsteps echoed down the streets as Kurama neared the café. They slowed as emerald eyes scanned the surroundings viewing only a romantic, ancient lamppost flickering next to the shop. The warm glow reflected off the shop's clean window as Kurama looked at his reflection through the glass.

Disheveled deep red hair graced his face; dark circles were present underneath his tired emerald eyes and to top it all off, the expression he wore made him even more depressed. It was a sad look that was rather surprising. There was no longer any determination in his eyes, no smile on his lips, no amusement had left any trace on his visage. He had tried so hard…_both times_ but failed and she'd just been none the wiser.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

"_Am I lucky enough to go on another date with **the** Shuichi Minamino?"_

"_You'll make me the lucky one if you will be so kind to accompany me next Monday evening around five o'clock."_

"_I'll have to ask Koenma for the evening off, but I'll make sure I can go. Where should I meet you?"_

"_Near the Pearl Café. Next to the bakery that you love so much."_

"_Got it! Is there any special occasion?"_

"…_Can't I just desire to be in the grace of my favorite lady?"_

"_K-Kurama! Stop it… you're making me blush! Geez! Well, I'll talk to you soon okay? I've got some errands to run."_

"_I've got some research to do myself so I'll see you soon, Botan."_

"_Alrighty, love you. Bye!"_

"…_Bye…"_

_Click_

"…"

Throughout the four years they've been dating, Kurama had never conquered the cat-got-my-tongue problem and said 'I love you.' Sure it sounded cheesy but he really _did_ love her. She knew it of course and didn't pressure him to say it. Botan, the bubbly girl she was, always had no problem saying what she wanted and every now and then, a 'love you' would end their conversations on the phone or the short and sweet goodbye they'd share before she flew off yet again. And every time she'd leave, guilt would pester the fox. Oftentimes, he'd felt like a tongue-tied, love-struck fool. Which was true of course, but it'd still bother him nonetheless.

As the empty tables and lonely fireplace stared back at him from the deserted store, Kurama imagined Botan sitting in one of the chairs checking the clock every now and then to try and reach him on the communicator or…maybe even falling asleep during the wait.

_She must be really worried._

Kurama turned away from the shop and looked back out onto the deserted streets. The cold winter wind blew red strands lightly against his cheek as he began walking once more.

* * *

The freezing water lapped gently against her legs. It didn't matter to her. She could barely feel it anyway seeing as how she was too preoccupied with her thoughts. Botan moved her legs methodically as they rocked back and forth slicing through the dark water. Well, not all dark. The full moon shone brightly in the sky reflecting off the glassy surface. 

As she sat on the edge of the lone ancient pier near the docks, Botan observed the tied boats that gently bobbed up and down. She smiled fondly at the quiet scene. Botan had always been fascinated by the sea. It felt so strange in comparison with the wind and clouds that she sped through day in and day out as she delivered countless souls to Reikai. Water seemed more tranquil, more majestic as it lay before her. Okay, besides the element's wonderful qualities, she did have another reason why it was so special. It was the beginning of it all…

She deeply inhaled the sweet sea air while her legs danced beneath the water's surface. She noticed that many stars were out so she laid back to watch those little glittery things hang in the violet canvas and enjoyed their company.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

Botan snapped her eyes open. Startled, she sat up quickly and spun around to find a haggard looking Kurama.

"I knew I'd find you here." He said casually and made his way towards her at the end of the dock

As he came closer, she noticed that somehow Kurama looked different than normal besides the obvious signs of fatigue on his face. The slacks he wore were wrinkled, his black shirt had more than a several buttons undone and his navy blue coat hung on his body as if it was a size too big. For a few moments, Botan wondered if this Kurama was even real.

But a familiar smile played on his lips as he regarded her with amusement in his eyes. "You know, if you keep your feet in there too long, you'll catch a cold."

At that, Botan lifted her legs quickly out of the water and struggled to regain her balance as she stood up quickly. "Kurama! You-I–" For some strange reason, she just couldn't get the words out. She wanted to say that she was relieved, worried, a little frustrated, happy and confused all at once, but the words were lost amidst the night air.

Kurama could obviously sense Botan's frustrations and waited for her to let it all out. He simply stood on the dock, about four feet away from her as she struggled to say something, anything at all. He'd felt guilty enough.

His heartbeat quickened as he watched her stumble over her words. Botan really did look beautiful against the dark background. Her blue hair pulled back into the usual ponytail swayed gently to the breeze, the dress she wore fluttered lightly while her shoes were set aside, forgotten when she had the desire to touch the water. Although her usual cheerful face held a look of confusion like that of a pitiful five-year-old, it still caused him to reluctantly grin.

"Kurama," Botan started before smiling. "You're late."

The smile that always greeted him did so once again before she turned her back to him, sat back down and dipped her feet in the water for a second time. "How did you find me here?"

The old, wooden boards beneath his feet creaked as he made his way over to sit down beside her. "Would you believe in a man's intuition?"

Botan laughed as she shoved his shoulder playfully. "No."

"Listen, Botan…I'm sorr-"

"Don't be," She turned to look at him. "It's okay. You were busy. I know that you can't always put me as your first priority and that's fine. Whether you're in another mission or have family matters to attend to, you shouldn't have to worry about me. I understand."

Botan knew that every time danger would threaten this world, Kurama would be out there, putting his life on the line to protect those he cared about. Sure, it worried her to death but it's what he has to do and she's immensely proud of him for that. In a way, he was part of a Superman-like team for the world. Well, team or no team he was definitely _her_ Superman.

"Botan, I know you understand but I don't want to be that way. When I make a commitment, I want to follow through with it."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. "It's not like you're always late."

"Tell me something then. Were you worried?"

Botan lifted her head as she pondered Kurama's serious question. "…Well, a little bit, naturally…I mean, who wouldn't be?"

Kurama sighed and took her hand in his. "I know it's hard for you to wait for me. Back then when we were always fighting in those tournaments and even now. It's hard for someone to be helpless and not do anything for the one they… love."

She looked away wondering how well Kurama could always pinpoint the way she felt but not realizing that he was speaking from his own recent experience.

"That's why I want to thank you for always being there. Cheering me in the crowd or just being patient with me throughout these years that I've known you and…"

Kurama suddenly stopped. Huge butterflies had just emerged from their cocoons and raced around in his stomach with such speed that Kurama felt a little seasick. He'd probably swear that he'd never felt this scared before.

Kurama? Nervous? Yes. You bet. Boy, it seemed as if the temperature just shot up 80-degrees. Definitely getting hot out in the docks.

"Kurama?" Botan felt him hold her hand tighter and was it just her imagination, or were his eyes getting really…emotional?

"Botan, will you–"

This was the moment _everything_ had led up to…

Even _Botan_ knew something was about to happen…

Kurama took a deep breath.

"w-­­will you…getsomemorebatteriesformycommunicator?"

Her mouth dropped open slightly as Kurama turned away from her and stood up.

_Wait a minute, was he just about to…? But why didn't he say it? Oh no, that fox isn't going to get away with this._

Botan stood up as well, determined to ask Kurama. With her heart hammering inside, she gathered up the courage to approach him.

"W-were you just going to…propose?"

Kurama kept his back firmly turned away from her. "Nope."

A pretty blush tinted her cheeks as she confronted him. Even he looked a little pink and Kurama was never one to blush under normal circumstances. Ever. "Come on."

"What makes you say that?" Apparently, he wasn't going to give in without a fight either.

Botan grinned, ready to present the facts to him and force the sly fox to admit the truth.

"Well, in the past six hours that I've been waiting, I've had time to think about how strange you've been acting. Let's see, count with me will you?" Botan held up a hand and began to list things off. "You forgot about our little meeting after school last week, you got a _C_ in school, you wouldn't tell me what was wrong with you, then you spilled water all over yourself when Yusuke just _proposed_ to Keiko. I think that just speaks for itself."

Defeated, Kurama took her hands in his and apologized. "You're right. I'm sorry, Botan. During the past several weeks, I've been trying to find the perfect way to propose to you and this isn't even in my top ten list –I even forgot the ring."

Botan pushed him on the shoulder again to show her frustration. "Are you kidding?! Kurama…you…" She ended her incomplete sentence with a sigh and a slap on the forehead. Words just couldn't convey how happy and frustrated she was.

"I planned on proposing to you last Tuesday but…"

"Kurama!" Botan cried impatiently. "_Anything_ would have been fine– _perfect_ even. Heck, _this_ is perfect! Don't you remember this place? It's where we had our first date! Well…if you could even call it a date."

Kurama smiled. "Yes, I remember."

She sighed again and retrieved her shoes to put them on. "What was it, four years ago? I was delivering a message to you right here because I was in a rush and didn't want to be seen by the crowd."

"Yes, and when we were both standing on that dock, the dead wood gave away and we both fell into the water."

Botan laughed at the memory. "It was so cold then! I think it was in the winter too…I couldn't swim for my life and you had to save me."

"I did make quite the hero, didn't I?"

"I guess, but I'm thinking the image of me holding onto you so hard that I was practically strangling you didn't help much, did it?"

"Probably not. You really do have a death grip when your life is in danger."

"Hey!" Kurama chuckled as Botan blushed even more at the embarrassing recollection. "Anyway, stop worrying so much about the proposal. It…doesn't matter how you do it. I'll still love you anyway. Silly fox."

Despite her reassuring words, Kurama had that sad, disappointed look on his face like a lost puppy. "Right…"

"Look, just surprise me."

"What?"

"Do it when I'm least expecting it. Catch me off guard. That was your original plan, right?"

Kurama smiled mischievously. "Alright, but when will you least expect it considering this is all out in the open now?"

Botan shrugged. "I'm sure you'll figure out something but on one condition; you'd better not use any of those plant tricks on me."

"You've got a deal, my lady."

Botan felt him pull her in closer before their lips met in a short, sweet kiss to end the long, wearisome night. Afterwards, she gave happily Kurama a big bear hug on her tiptoes. "So, I'll see you soon!" Materializing her oar, she hopped on preparing to return to Reikai. It was about midnight anyway and her duties were first thing in the morning.

The night sky looked twice as beautiful as she looked up ahead. It truly is amazing how the state of one's heart can change one's vision of the world.

Her oar was steered upward and ready to speed off into the distance when a warm hand suddenly caught hers, making her look back down. And as she did so, her eyes widened and tears began to well up inside. A tired but content Kurama met her gaze and out in his palm was an opened jewelry box containing a ring.

"Botan, I love you. Will you marry me?"

THE END

* * *

Endnote: Sly little fox. He's always three steps ahead. So...how was it? O happy day! I'm done and a great many thanks to everyone who's been patient enough to read to the end. Once a KB fan, always a KB fan and you guys are super awesome in my book. Writing and yes, finishing this fic has inspired me a little and I hope to write more soon. I know I said this is the last chapter but…oh what the heck? A little epilogue is in store for you soon! 


	11. Happily Ever After

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After**

"OH CRAP! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT EIKICHI!" Kuwabara screeched into the early morning of the next day. He rushed out into the streets with only his pajamas on ready to scour the streets like a madman. But before he could madly dash off to find his beloved pet, he felt someone smack the back of his head. "Ow!"

"She's right here you idiot." The ex-spirit detective held the napping cat in his arms.

Kuwabara's fatherly heart melted as he took Eikichi from an annoyed Yusuke. "Where've you been little kitty?"

"She was hangin' around downtown and finally wandered around my place. Seems like she's become attached to me."

Kuwabara held the cat protectively and looked Yusuke up and down as though he was blonde, wearing pink frills and sported a clown nose. "Can't _believe_ you sunk so low."

"Yare, yare." Yusuke waved his hand dismissively while yawning.

"You even put a camera on her!"

At that Yusuke reached over and loosened the camera from the cat's neck. "Oh right! Let's see if the engagement got caught on tape!" Yusuke grinned maniacally and dashed into the house with Kuwabara muttering about his ill-mannered ways.

"And the winner is…" Yusuke muttered excitedly as he hooked up the camera to Kuwabara's television set.

PLAY

Two figures were seen standing on what appears to be the docks. A redhead and a blue-head.

"I win, fox boy!"

Suddenly, the screen fizzled out but focused seconds later with a pair of green eyes staring back. "Sorry, Yusuke."

"AWWW, MAN! NO WAY!"

Kuwabara laughed at his friend's expense. "When are you going to learn, Urameshi?" Yusuke only scowled childishly as he watched an onscreen Kurama smile amusingly at his defeat.

Suddenly, the screen flicked again and readjusted to show Botan beside Kurama. "Oh, what the heck! Hey guys, we're engaged!" She held up her left hand to show a dazzling diamond ring. Then she kissed Kurama on the cheek lovingly while they both cheesed away into the camera as a newly engaged couple.

Yusuke smirked triumphantly while Kuwabara had a skeptical look on his face.

"That doesn't count you know."

STOP

"It sure doesn't!"

Koenma pressed the power button to turn off the screen that televised Kuwabara's living room. He settled back down into his chair comfortably.

"_I've _got it all on tape…so who wants a copy?"

"Ooh, ooh! I do, I do!"

"Alrighty then! That'll be fifty strawberry mochi. Not one more, not one less, George."

"Fuh-fifty?!"

"No need for repetition. You heard me loud and clear!"

"Oh, fine…"

Three hours later, George entered Koenma's office wearily with five boxes full of strawberry mochi.

"Great! And as promised, here you go!" Koenma handed the blue ogre the sacred video tape.

Immediately, George's beady eyes sparkled. "I've got Kurama and Botan's proposal on tape!" He quickly exited the office in search of a free VCR to play the picture perfect moment.

Little did he know that Koenma sweat-dropped and began to stuff all the mochi into his mouth before George came back, fuming that the tape consisted not scenes of the soon to be husband and wife but merely of this simple message:

_My apologies, Koenma. _

_We will see you shortly though and officially announce the engagement!_

_See you then._

"That fox," Koenma grumbled angrily between bites of his favorite dessert. "He never misses a beat."

* * *

E/N: Kurama and Botan would probably send you all invites to their wedding if they could since you all witnessed their epic adventure! They send their love to all of the KB fans out there. Foshizzle. 


End file.
